Судан
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD ---- |Родительный падеж=Судана |Герб=Emblem of Sudan.svg |Девиз=Победа наша (an-Nasru la-naa) |Название гимна=Мы — армия Аллаха, армия отчизны (Nahnu jundu l-Laahi, jundu l-watan) |Форма правления= президентская республика |lat_dir = N |lat_deg = 13 |lat_min = 45 |lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E |lon_deg = 30 |lon_min = 22 |lon_sec = 0 |region = SD |CoordScale = 11000000 |На карте=Sudan-new (orthographic projection) highlighted.svg |Язык=арабский, английский |Дата независимости=1 января 1956 |Независимость от=Великобритании и Египта |Столица=Хартум |Крупнейший город=Омдурман |Должности руководителей=Президент Вице-президент Вице-президент |Руководители=Омар Хассан аль-Башир Али Осман Мухаммед Таха Адам Юсеф |Государственная религия=ислам (суннитского толка) |Место по территории=15 |Территория=1 886 068 |Процент воды=0 |Место по населению=33 |Население= 40 234 882 |Год оценки=2015 |Плотность населения=16,4 |ИРЧП= 0,479 |Уровень ИРЧП = низкий |Год расчёта ИРЧП=2013 |Место по ИРЧП=167 |Валюта= Суданский фунт (SDG) |Домен=.sd |Телефонный код=249 |Часовой пояс=+3 }} Суда́н ( ), полное название — Республика Судан ( ас-Судан) — государство в Восточной Африке. Граничит с Египтом на севере, Ливией — на северо-западе, Чадом — на западе, Центральноафриканской Республикой — на юго-западе, Южным Суданом — на юге, c Эритреей и Эфиопией — на юго-востоке. На северо-востоке омывается водами Красного моря. Столица — город Хартум. История Древние и Средние века left|мини|Нубийские пирамиды [[Мероэ]] На территории Судана обнаружены находки Хартумской культуры каменного века. В 4—3-м тысячелетии до н. э. в на севере Судана возникает культура близкая культуре Египта того времени. В древности значительную часть территории современного Судана (известную под названием Нубия) населяли семито-хамитские и кушитские племена, родственные древним египтянам. Со 2-го тысячелетия до н.э. сюда переселялись также негроиды с юга. На юге современной территории жили современных нилотов. Местные жители торговали с древним Египтом и подвергались грабительским набегам с его стороны. В начале 2-го тысячелетия до н.э. здесь возникает государство Керма, которое позже сменяется царством Куш . В начале IV века н.э. большая часть территории вошла в Аксумское царство. К VII веку н. э. Судан представлял собой небольшие разрозненные христианские королевства (Алоа, Мукурра, Нобатия) и владения. В 640-х годах с севера, из Египта, начало проникать арабское влияние. Арабы принесли с собой ислам и свою культуру, а также отношения. Арабское влияние распространилось в основном на севере и западе Судана. В XVI—XVIII веках на территории нынешнего Судана существовали независимые государства с развитым сельским хозяйством, ремеслами и торговлей. Важнейшие из них — султанат Сеннар и султанат Дарфур. Однако к середине XVIII века они распались на отдельные феодальные княжества и независимые кочевые племена. XIX век В 1819—1822 Египет захватил большую часть территории Судана. В соответствии с фирманом Высокой Порты в 1841 году управление этими административными единицами, названными «Египетский Судан», было передано вице-королю Египта, таким образом Судан вошёл в состав Османской империи, но фактически стал владением Египта. thumb|[[Восстание махдистов]] Во второй половине XIX века в Судане усилилось влияние Великобритании. В 1877 году генерал-губернатором Судана стал англичанин Гордон. Жестокая эксплуатация и национальное угнетение (в сочетании с традиционалистской реакцией) привели к возникновению мощного народного движения протеста с религиозно-реакционной направленностью. Религиозный лидер Мухаммед ибн Абдалла, провозгласил себя в 1881 году «Махди» (мессией) и попытался объединить племена западного и центрального Судана против османцев. Восстание завершилось взятием Хартума в 1885 году и изгнанием из страны европейских, турецких и египетских чиновников. Мехмед Эмин-паша (Эдуард Шнитцер 1840—1892 г.) - губернатор области Судан и русский исследователь Африки Василий Юнкер (1840—1892 г.) при помощи экспедиции под руководством Генри Мортона Стенли покинули регион. Предводитель восстания вскоре умер, но созданное им деспотическое государство, возглавляемое Абдаллахом ибн аль-Саидом, продержалось ещё полтора десятка лет, и лишь в 1898 году восстание было подавлено англо-египетскими войсками. 19 января 1899 года Великобритания и Египет подписали соглашение об установлении совместного управления в Судане (англо-египетский кондоминиум). Чиновниками высшего звена стали англичане, а среднего — египтяне. Фактически Судан был превращён в колонию Великобритании. XX век thumb|[[Англо-Египетский Судан (до 1955)]] После окончания Первой мировой войны британские колонизаторы взяли курс на превращение Судана в страну-производителя хлопка. В Судане начала формироваться национальная буржуазия. Британская администрация для укрепления своей власти, в частности, поощряла антиисламские и антиарабские настроения населения суданского юга, придерживающегося традиционных верований и исповедующих христианство. В 1921 году офицер 9-го суданского батальона, сын раба из племени динка Али Абд аль-Латиф создал первую политическую организацию — «Суданское общество объединённых племён», которая требовала предоставления независимости. Она выпустила манифест, призывавший суданцев к вооружённому восстанию. В ходе Второй мировой войны, в июне 1940 года, итальянская армия, действовавшая с территории Абиссинии, заняла часть территории Судана, но уже в 1941 году итальянцы были вынуждены уйти, а Судан стал важной базой британских ВС в Африке. Воинские части, набранные из местного населения, участвовали в боевых действиях в Эритрее, Египте, Ливии, Тунисе. Участие в войне имело положительные последствия для Судана — рост национальной промышленности, активизация политической жизни, появление политических партий, профсоюзов, усиление стремлений к независимости. 15 октября 1951 года парламент Египта утвердил закон о расторжении англо-египетского договора 1936 года и англо-египетского соглашения 1899 года, египетский король Фарук был провозглашён королём Египта и Судана. Египет после Июльской революции 1952 года признал право суданского народа на самоопределение. В ноябре 1953 года состоялись выборы в парламент Судана, в 1954 году создано правительство переходного периода самоуправления. В августе 1955 года суданский парламент принял решение об окончательном прекращении действия кондоминиума, и в том же году английские и египетские войска были выведены из Судана. 1 января 1956 года Судан был провозглашён независимым государством. XXI век Границы Судана в колониальный период были проведены искусственно и не учитывали этноконфессиональных различий, что привело к практически непрерывной гражданской войне. В 2011 году раздираемая конфликтами страна распалась на две части, между которыми отношения остаются крайне напряжёнными, вплоть до вооружённых конфликтов, ввиду территориальных и экономических споров. Мирные переговоры между повстанцами Юга и правительством в 2003—2004 годах дали ощутимые результаты, но вооружённые столкновения в ряде южных районов продолжались. В январе 2005 года стороны договорились, что Южный Судан будет пользоваться автономией в течение 6 лет, после чего вопрос о независимости этой территории будет вынесен на референдум, а доходы от добычи нефти в течение этого периода поровну делятся между правительством и повстанцами. В июле 2005 года бывший лидер повстанцев Джон Гаранг вступил в должность вице-президента СуданаЛидер суданских повстанцев стал вице-президентом — «Лента.ру». Места в парламенте и правительстве были разделены между представителями Севера и Юга — как правящих партий, так и оппозиции. thumb|Референдум о независимости Южного Судана 9—15 января 2011 года. Помимо Южного Судана, который после референдума стал в 2011 году независимым государством, политика центральных властей по исламизации и арабизации вызвала повстанческие и сепаратистские движения и в других имеющих исторические и этнические особенности регионах страны — Дарфуре, Кордофане, Бедже. В Дарфуре противостояние доходило до масштабных боёв и резни в ходе разгоревшегося с 2003 года конфликта, а на востоке до 2006 года политико-вооружённое противостояние оказывал т. н. Восточный фронт народа беджа. 11—15 апреля 2010 года в Судане прошли всеобщие выборы. По результатам выборов правящая партия Национальный конгресс и президент Омар Башир сохранили власть. 9—16 января 2011 года состоялся референдум по вопросу создания независимого государства на юге СуданаРеферендумРеферендум о независимости Южного Судана состоялся — «РИА Новости»., его предварительные результаты были обнародованы 30 января. По результатам референдума подавляющее большинство жителей Южного Судана проголосовали за независимостьПрезидент Судана признал результаты референдума о независимости Южного Судана «Газета.ру», 7 февраля 2011. 9 июля Южный Судан провозгласил независимость. Судан стал первым государством, признавшим новое 194-е государство мира. 11 июля Совет Безопасности ООН принял решение завершить миротворческую миссию в Судане. В мае 2011 года, ещё до отделения Южного Судана, начался и продолжался до августа вооружённый конфликт с ним в спорной зоне Южного Кордофана. В марте—апреле 2012 года вооружённый конфликт между Южным Суданом и Суданом произошёл в Хеглиге. География thumb|left|Снимок территории Судана со спутника Большую часть территории Судана занимает плато (высоты 300—1000 метров), которое с юга на север пересекает долина реки Нил, образуемой слиянием Белого и Голубого Нила. В районе слияния находится столица страны, город Хартум. Все реки относятся к бассейну Нила. На севере страны — Ливийская и Нубийская пустыни, почти лишённые растительности (в тех пустынях есть: сухие травы и злаки, редкие деревья, полупустыни и оазисы). В центре и на юге страны — саванны и речные редколесья. На востоке и западе — горы. На юге климат субэкваториальный, на севере — жаркий пустынный. Основные экологические проблемы — эрозия почвы и опустынивание. Около 10 % территории занимают леса. Из животных сохранились: антилопа орикс, газель, жираф, слон, леопард, лев, бегемот, страус, дрофы, марабу, цесарки, птица-секретарь, питон, крокодил, двоякодышащий протоптерус, многопёр, сом, нильский окунь, тигровая рыба, термиты, муха цеце и др. Имеющими исторические и этнические особенности и отличия крупными регионами страны являются Дарфур, Кордофан, Сеннар, Беджа. Административное деление thumb|Хартум thumb|Омдурман В административном отношении Судан делится на 18 провинций (араб.: вилаятов), иногда называемых также штатами: * Белый Нил * Восточный Дарфур * Гедареф * Голубой Нил * Западный Дарфур * Западный Кордофан (восстановлен в 2013 году) * Кассала * Красное Море * Нил * Северная провинция * Северный Дарфур * Северный Кордофан * Сеннар * Центральный Дарфур * Хартум * Эль-Гезира («Острова») * Южный Дарфур * Южный Кордофан Население По оценке на июль 2015 года население Судана составляло 40 234 882 человека Оценка (прогноз) Департамента по экономическим и социальным вопросам ООН на 1 июля 2015 года: Total Population - Both Sexes. De facto population in a country, area or region as of 1 July of the year indicated. Figures are presented in thousands. (Medium fertility, 2015-2100).xls // Population Division Download Files; на июль 2010 года — 30,89 млн человек (нe включая Южный Судан). Годовой прирост находится на уровне 2,15 %. Суммарный коэффициент рождаемости — около 4,4 рождений на женщину. Младенческая смертность — 78 на 1000. Средняя продолжительность жизни составляет 54,2 года у мужчин, 56,7 лет у женщин. Городское население — 43 %. Уровень грамотности составляет 71 % среди мужчин и 50 % среди женщин (по оценке 2003 года). Арабы составляют 70 % населенияAfrica :: Sudan, беджа (кушиты) — 6 %, прочие 3 %. Наиболее распространённые языки — арабский, нилотские языки, нубийский, беджа. Официальными языками являются арабский и английский. Большинство населения Северного Судана исповедует ислам суннитского толка (95 %), христианство — 1 %, аборигенные культы — 4 %. Государственное устройство Республика. Действует временная конституция 2005 года. Глава государства и правительства — президент. Парламент двухпалатный — Совет провинций (50 мест, избирается органами управления провинций на 6-летний срок) и Национальная ассамблея (450 мест, в 2005 году были назначены президентом — заполнено 360 мест: 355 от президентской партии Национальный конгресс и 5 беспартийных). 11-15 апреля 2010 года прошли президентские и парламентские выборы. Победителем президентских выборов объявлен Омар Хасан аль-Башир (68,24 %). По итогам парламентских выборов больше всего голосов набрала партия Национальный конгресс Судана. Вооружённые силы Судана Военная организация Республики Судан, предназначенная для защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности государства, состоит из сухопутных войск, военно-морских сил, воздушных сил и сил народной обороны. Экономика Основные доходы стране приносит сельское хозяйство, а также добыча нефти, которая выросла с 2 тыс. баррелей в день (1993 год) до 49 тыс. баррелей в день (2009 год)http://www.histant.ru/sites/default/files/inafran/Rassohin_disser.pdf С. 22. В 1999 году пущен нефтепровод из Хеглига (Южный Кордофан) и Юнити (Южный Судан) в Порт-Хартум. Промышленность развита слабо. До второй половины 2008 года экономика Судана быстро росла (рост ВВП более 10 % в 2006 и 2007 годах) — благодаря увеличению добычи нефти (при высоких ценах на нефть) и крупным иностранным инвестициям. Судан начал экспортировать нефть с конца 1999 года. Сельское хозяйство остаётся значительным сектором экономики Судана — 80 % работающих и почти треть ВВП. ВВП на душу населения в 2009 году — 2,3 тыс. долл. (181-е место в мире). Ниже уровня бедности — 40 % населения (в 2004 году). Уровень безработицы — 18,7 % (в 2002 году). Инфляция — 14,3 % (в 2008 году). Промышленность — добыча и переработка нефти, обработка хлопка, текстиль, обработка сельхозпродукции, обувь, сборка автомобилей. thumb|Рынок верблюдов Сельское хозяйство — хлопок, арахис, сорго, просо, пшеница, гуммиарабик, сахарный тростник, кассава (тапиока), манго, папайя, бананы, сладкий картофель; разводятся овцы, коровы, козы; рыболовство. Внешняя торговля Экспорт — 11,7 млрд долл. (в 2008 году) — нефть и нефтепродукты; хлопок, скот, арахис, гуммиарабик, сахар. Основные покупатели — Китай 48 %, Япония 32,2 %, Индонезия 5,3 %,Россия-7,8 % Импорт — 8,2 млрд долл. (в 2008 году) — продовольствие, промышленные товары, транспортные средства, медикаменты и химпродукция. Основные поставщики — Китай 20,3 %, Саудовская Аравия 8,5 %, ОАЭ 6,3 %, Египет 5,6 %, Индия 5,1 %, Италия 4,1 %. Входит в международную организацию стран АКТ. Внешний долг — 36,3 млрд долл. (на конец 2009 года). С января 2007 года в Судане введена новая валюта — суданский фунт (вместо суданского динара — 100 динаров = 1 фунт). Транспорт thumb|Тепловозы в Судане Характерной особенностью автомобильных дорог является то, что большая их часть не имеет твёрдого покрытия и поэтому непроходима в сезон дождей. Протяжённость асфальтированных автодорог — 4,6 тыс. км. Развиты традиционные виды транспорта — вьючная перевозка грузов, переноска грузов носильщиками. Судоходство на реке Нил осуществляется на протяжении 3,7 тыс. км. Авиаперевозки — международный аэропорт в Хартуме. Длина железнодорожной сети — 4,7 тыс. км. (см. Железнодорожный транспорт в Судане). Крупнейший морской порт — Порт-Судан. Конфликт в Дарфуре right|thumb|Дарфур (три провинции) на карте Судана Регион Дарфур населяют представители различных народностей, которые в принципе можно объединить в две группы — чернокожие африканцы и арабские племена. И те, и другие исповедуют ислам, однако отношения между двумя этническими группами на протяжении многих веков отличались напряжённостью и приводили к регулярным вооружённым столкновениям. Вплоть до XX века Дарфур представлял собой центр работорговли, причём чернокожие и арабские работорговцы соперничали друг с другом при осуществлении набегов для захвата рабов и последующей перепродажи в прибрежные районы Африки. Этнические группы конфликтовали между собой и в отношении ограниченных земельных и водных ресурсов. В конце ХХ в. пустыня стала поглощать ранее пригодные к обитанию земли, заселенные арабами-кочевниками, и те стали мигрировать на юг, что привело к обострению межэтнических отношений. Поводом к современному конфликту стало соглашение между Хартумом и повстанцами Юга о разделе доходов от добычи нефти. Чернокожее население Дарфура считает, что в соглашении не были учтены их экономические интересы thumb|left|Повстанцы В 2003 году против правительства Судана выступили две военизированные группировки: «Фронт освобождения Дарфура», позднее переименованное в Суданское освободительное движение (SLM/СОД), и «Движение за справедливость и равенство» (JEM). СОД состояло в основном из народностей фур, загава и масалитов[http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/africa/7039360.stm BBC Staff (24 February 2009) «Who are Sudan’s Darfur rebels?» BBC News]. Под предлогом борьбы с повстанцами, правительство Судана задействовало организованное из местных арабоязычных кочевников ополчение «Джанджавид», бойцы которого проводят регулярные карательные рейды против африканского гражданского населения. Отряды «Джанджавид» поддерживаются регулярной армией: известно, например, о многочисленных фактах бомбардировки мирного населения с использованием самолетов и вертолетов ВВС Судана. Из-за геноцида местного негроидного населения (народности фур) арабскими вооружёнными отрядами Дарфур оказался в состоянии гуманитарной катастрофы и чрезвычайной ситуации с 2003 года. В июле 2010 года должен был пройти референдум о будущем региона. Жителям предстояло ответить на вопрос хотят ли они, чтобы Дарфур состоял из трёх отдельных провинций или составлял один автономный регион Дарфур со своей конституцией и правительством. Территориальные споры с соседними государствами Треугольник Халаиба Между Суданом и Египтом идёт спор по поводу принадлежности т. н. «треугольника Халаиба». В 1899 году Великобритания и Египет объявили Судан своим кондоминиумом. Северная граница страны была установлена по 22-й параллели, город Халаиб формально отошёл к Египту. В 1902 году Англия в одностороннем порядке изменила границу, передав «треугольник» Судану. 12 ноября 1955 года Судан получил независимость. В 1958 году Египет захватил район Халаиба. Затем «треугольник» отдали в пользование Судана. В 1992 году Судан вызвал крайнее недовольство Египта, отдав побережье «треугольника» в концессию канадской нефтяной компании International Petroleum Corporation. В 1993—1994 годах произошли вооружённые столкновения на границе Египта и Судана. В 1995 году Египет направил в регион войска и взял под свой контроль все спорные земли, за исключением города Халаиба. В 2000 году Судан вывел войска из Халаиба, земли оказались полностью под египетским контролем. В августе 2002 года президент Судана Омар аль-Башир сообщил прессе, что направил в Совет Безопасности ООН обращение о пересмотре принадлежности земель, поскольку «треугольник Халаиба» является суданской территориейЮрченко В. П. «О ситуации в районе Красного моря»Ъ-Власть. «Географические страницы». Район Абьей В 2004 году району был предоставлен «особый административный статус» согласно Протоколу по урегулированию конфликта Абьей (Абьейский протокол) в рамках Всеобъемлющего мирного соглашения (CPA), которым завершилась Вторая гражданская война в Судане«Protocol on the resolution of Abyei conflict», Government of the Republic of Sudan and the Sudan People’s Liberation Movement/Army, 26 May 2004 (hosted by reliefweb.int). Административным центром района Абьей является город Абьей. Территория оспаривается Южным Суданом, но контролируется Северным правительством. Район Кафия-Кинги По состоянию на январь 1956 года данная территория была частью Бахр-эль-ГазаляСтраница XII — карта административного деления Судана по состоянию на 1 января 1956 года и лишь в 1960 году была передана в состав Дарфура. Именно в границах на 1 января 1956 года правительство Республики Судан признало 9 (8) июля 2011 года новое государство Южный СуданЮжный Судан провозгласил свою независимость. При этом, в соответствии с Найвашским соглашением, речь идёт не об административной границе того времени, а о разграничительной линии между Севером и Югом, существовавшей на момент получения Суданом независимости 1 января 1956 года. Известно, что эта линия как минимум в одном месте (в районе Абьей) не совпадает с границей 1956 года между северными и южными провинциями. Какая из административных границ (1956 или 1960 года) в своей западной части соответствует разграничительной линии неизвестно: США признают границу 1956 года (на картах ЦРУ рассматриваемая территория обозначается как часть Южного СуданаОфициальный сайт ЦРУ. Карта Республики Южный Судан). Россия лишь признаёт тот факт, что границы провинций на момент разделения страны (1960 года) по большей части соответствуют разграничительной линии 1956 года, при этом МИД России и Росреестр сведениями о точном прохождении разграничительной линии 1956 года в том районе не располагают и рассматривают существующую границу как временную до окончания переговоровРосреестр — О границе между Суданом и Южным Суданом. Примечания См. также * Российско-суданские отношения Литература * * Густерин П. В. Санайская группа сотрудничества: результаты и перспективы // Дипломатическая служба. 2009, № 2. * Густерин П. Раз Судан, два Судан // Трибуна. — 2014, № 10515 (11 июня 2014 г.). — C. 5. Ссылки * Судан на BBC: краткая справка * Политические перспективы Судана * Карта — Судан * Административная карта Судана * Деятельность МККК в Судане * Материалы по новейшей истории Судана *Густерин П. Межсуданский конфликт и интересы зарубежных стран Категория:Судан Федеративные государства Категория:Северная Африка